Kanshou and Bakuya
by ZeroDragonFlame
Summary: Not good with summary, harem,strong shirou, and might turn M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's ZeroDragonFlame with my first FATE STAY NIGHT story. Hope you like it, the story just came to me one day looking at a few fate picture and saw one that caught my eye it's now the cover for the story, surprised I never seen someone make a story of it.**

**And to those who are waiting for my other story thank you, I am trying to find anyone who is interested in being my beta if you are then please PM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two men who stood back-to-back of each so close to one another and yet, so far away from each other.<p>

So similar but, so different from one another.

Both follow the same path, but with two different ends.

On one side there stood a silver hair man in black armor and red overcoat, he stood alone in a barren wasteland the sun frozen in place never rising nor setting surrounded by swords of all those who had fallen before him though they aren't the original just copies, each one had no will, no drive, no purpose, they were empty, broken, shells of their original.

They were strong and powerful maybe even more powerful then their original, but they would all be empty that is what makes them broken, weak, and fragile.

The man stood alone sword stabbed into his back by those who he had sought out to protect. He stood there having killed those that he protected kill him and yet, he smiled, a smile of satisfaction as the sweet embrace of death.

A man who ideals had betray him and yet, a man who did not betray his ideals, he wanted to save lives to become an ally of justices sadly, he succeeded yet he realized in order to save lives he must take lives and eventually lost himself in the endless sea of battles and regretted ever walking this path, his story ended as a hero who sacrificed his life to protected other, even if it was those other that back stabbed him.

* * *

><p>On the other side, stood a red hair man in an identical suit of armor as the silver hair man only his was blue and had a white overcoat, he stood alone yet, he was not truly alone the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky above the grassy field surrounded by sword much like the sliver hair man the different was they were swords of those he consider as true allies of his friend, comrades, brothers and sisters at arms although they may be copies they possessed the will, drive, purpose, and loyalty of their originals and they would add him in battle.<p>

The red hair man unlike the silver hair man stood tail and proud he to smile with satisfaction, he took a step forward never looking back nor regretting much like the copies of swords plant in the ground much like their originals and their original's wielders as he made his way though the field of swords and up the grass hill top were the lone sakura tree stood in full bloom.

Both men, who almost identical to one another, ALMOST, were so different.

The different was that the red hair man had a golden ring around his left hand his ring finger .

As he made his way up the hill top under the sakura tree he was greeted by six figure that showed they to had golden ring much like his own, they were to him much like he was to them his heroes they had manage to save him from himself and teach him that even the greatest of heroes needed a little help, that they didn't have to carrying all the burden, and even the best hero need a good bum on the head, he made his way to and sat down with them.

"Sorry I'm late, need to go on a little walk, shall we eat." He spoke his word and smile with satisfaction as he turn his gaze up to the sky '_it's almost time' _he thought just like him, he was going to give himself a little kick in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you like it if you do I'll continue on making more chapter if not, then I hope I inspired someone into making a better version then mine.<strong>


	2. ZeroDragonFlame

**Hey everyone if you are waiting for the next chapter you'll have to wait a little longer because I am lazy and I have work.**

**I have the next chapter half way finish but I like to ask you know I plane to make a harem saber, rider, sakura, and rin but that leaves two spot open.**

**So choices are**

**Illya**

**Caster (if so she will appear much earlier)**

**Assassin (aka Jackie)**

**Jeanne d'arc**

**Mordred**

**Red Saber**

**Or **

**Alter Saber**


End file.
